The Storm UCMummy crossover
by Jville
Summary: UPDATED!!! A terrible storm brings a surprise for Frank and his family. Thanks again for the reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the UC Undercover characters or characters for The Mummy I just borrowed them for a bit. All other characters are mine. I do have permission to use my friend's name. Note: Translations can be found at the end of each chapter. A special thank you to Deana, Serena and Shelley. Thank you ladies for all your help.  
  
There was a fierce storm going on in Chicago and the thunder seemed to roar endlessly. The lightning flashes were coming every few seconds lighting up the sky like the 4th of July. Frank and his wife, Elaina, were in their home office going over case reports from the past week. Suddenly there was a very bright flash of lightning and a clap of thunder that shook the house and made the power flicker.  
  
Elaina screamed from the closeness of the lightning. "Damn! Did that hit the house or the stables?"  
  
"I'll go take a look." Frank got up from the desk, with Elaina following closely, to peer out the window. The lightning flashes made it easy to see if there was smoke anywhere outside. "Stables and barn look ok. It might have hit a tree close by."  
  
"As long as it didn't hit the horses or the buildings, I'm grateful." Elaina sat back down on the couch.  
  
"We know it didn't hit the house, the lights are still on and smoke alarms would be deafening us if it had caused a fire."  
  
"That's true. Come over here and sit with me. This storm has given me a weird feeling." Elaina put her arms around him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"You've always loved to watch lightning. Tonight it's the best show we ever had and you're scared." Frank kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not scared, I'm just.unsettled." Elaina cuddled as close as she could to him.  
  
"Unsettled?" Frank laughed at the thought. "You seem to be settling pretty well next to me. I will protect you."  
  
"Don't make fun of me." Elaina elbowed him in the ribs. "I loved it when we watched the lightning over the mountains in Montana. We would sit curled up together in the chair, in front of the balcony door and eat popcorn. Our own fantastic light show, complete with soft music on the stereo."  
  
"I loved that too. We should have done that tonight instead of paperwork." Frank nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You seem to have something else on your mind now." Elaina turned to kiss him but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "Who in their right mind would be out in this mess?" She walked to the front door and opened it. As she did, a woman collapsed in her arms. "FRANK!" Elaina yelled.  
  
Frank came from the office quickly and saw Elaina laying a strange woman on the floor. "Who is it?" "I don't know. I haven't seen her face yet." Elaina removed the hooded cape from the woman and brushed aside the wet hair from her face. "I've never seen her before have you?"  
  
"I've never seen her before either. Maybe she had car trouble." Frank stated.  
  
"Take her in on the couch by the fireplace and I'll go get some blankets for her." Elaina ran to retrieve the blankets for their unexpected guests. While passing Sarah's room, she noticed her daughter lay awake. Elaina went to her and picked her up gently and brought her back downstairs to join the others. "Here you go." She handed Frank the blankets and then set Sarah in the chair. "Stay right here Little One. We have company."  
  
"I guess this is one storm she couldn't sleep through." Frank said looking at his daughter. "When this storm lets up I'll call Daniel so he can check out our guest." They could always count on Daniel. He had become more than a doctor to both he and Elaina.  
  
"Why would anyone brave this storm when they could have stayed in the safety of their car?" Elaina wondered. "I'll go back up and get her some dry clothes. You hold Sarah." She added, noticing how their little girl was fighting sleep to keep up with what was going on in the room.  
  
"Come on princess I'll rock you to sleep." Frank picked her up and walked over to the rocker by the fireplace. "This shouldn't take long." Frank said, noticing that she was already going back to sleep.  
  
When Elaina returned and began helping their guest by removing her wet clothes. Frank decided to take Sarah back up to her room to give them privacy. As the woman regained consciousness, she grew frightened by the unfamiliar surroundings and sight of a stranger stripping her of her clothes.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You're safe here." Elaina tried to calm her. "Nobody will hurt you. I'm just trying to get you in some dry clothes."  
  
The woman held the blankets tight to her to keep Elaina from removing her clothing. "Feyn da gohzee?" The woman asked. "Ismik 'eyh?"  
  
" Well, I see you speak Arabic. I hope I remember it enough to calm you down." Elaina said. "Ismee Elaina Donovan. Ismik 'eyh?"  
  
"Layla Bay. Inta kallim arabee shway-ya?"  
  
"Aywa."  
  
"Bitit kalimee ingileezee?" Elaina hoped she spoke English since her Arabic was rusty to say the least.  
  
"Yes. Some."  
  
"Good, my Arabic is not too good. How did you get here?"  
  
"I do not know. I was in Cairo with my husband and it was storming like it is here." Layla wrung her hands and looked directly at Elaina. "We were going to meet some friends at the museum. As we got to the door there was this very bright light." Layla paused to catch her breath. "Next thing I remember is being here. I don't even know where here is."  
  
"You are in the United States. Chicago, Illinois, to be exact." Elaina told her taking her hand to calm her.  
  
Layla started to cry. "You believe me do you not?" She saw that Elaina was having difficulty in believing her story.  
  
"It does sound a bit strange but I see no reason for you to lie to me." Elaina turned and saw Frank standing by the stairs. "Excuse me. I won't be long." Elaina smiled and walked over to him. "Did you hear her story?"  
  
"Yes I did and I find it very hard to believe that you are falling for it." Frank whispered watching the woman closely.  
  
"You haven't even met her and you have her branded as a liar. Come, I'll introduce you to her." Elaina took him by the arm as they walked over to her. "Layla Bay. This is my husband, Frank."  
  
Layla looked up at Frank and gasped. She muttered something in Arabic that Elaina didn't understand. "Da gohzee?"  
  
"My husband yes." Elaina repeated. "Is there something wrong, Layla?"  
  
"No I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Layla knew that if they didn't believe her story as to how she got there they would never believe that the man standing before her looked like her husband.  
  
"Layla when you first woke up you asked for your husband. Was your husband beside you when this happened to you?" Elaina asked watching the woman's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was holding his arm because I was so afraid of the storm." Layla explained. "I know this is hard for you to believe. It is the same for me and I am the one that is living it." Layla said, tears forming again in her eyes. "What if he is outside in a different place and is hurt? Or he is back in Cairo still looking for me? How do I find him?" Layla was becoming agitated again.  
  
"Frank, what if he is outside? We should try to look around for him," Elaina suggested.  
  
"Excuse us one moment." Frank said to Layla. Layla was surprised to hear his voice sound similar to her husband's. Frank pulled Elaina over to the hallway. "Please tell me you are not believing this."  
  
"Frank, I have been watching her eyes and her body language. I believe she is telling the truth. You know I'm the best lie detector we have available."  
  
"You are good at reading people. I just hope this isn't the one time someone fools you." Frank said, a little worried.  
  
"I'm not afraid of her Frank. I don't think she was sent here to hurt us. I believe she is from where she said." Elaina told him, watching the woman as she looked around the room.  
  
Layla started muttering in Arabic again and Elaina was having difficulty in translating her as fast as she spoke. Layla pointed to the newspaper she had picked up, specifically to the date. "Is this the correct date?" She finally asked in English.  
  
"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Frank wondered.  
  
"It is the same day but the year is1934 in Cairo." She saw the surprised and confused looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't believe a word she is saying. Are we to believe that a storm in 1934 brought her to the year 2003?" Frank scoffed at the idea. He walked away from Layla and Elaina but Elaina followed him.  
  
"Frank, I want to go out and look around for her husband. You can either stay with her or help me look." Elaina was a bit angry at his actions.  
  
"I'm not going to go out in this storm and neither are you. You were scared of it a few minutes ago. Now you are hell bent on going out in it?"  
  
"The storm has let up. I haven't heard that much thunder except in the distance. If her husband is out there he may be hurt and need medical attention." Elaina went to the closet and got her raincoat and hat. "One of us should stay with her and Sarah. Since you don't believe her husband is out there then you can stay in here."  
  
Frank grabbed her arm and got her full attention. "I'm your husband tonight, not your subordinate. Don't give me orders."  
  
"Listen, Frank. I will be very careful. You can watch me from the windows." Elaina removed his hand from her arm and started for the door.  
  
"Wait right here. I'll get the communication radios for us." Frank went to the office and returned with them. He put Elaina's on her head and adjusted it for her. He then turned the security lights on outside. They lit up the yard as if it was daylight.  
  
"Thanks, Love. You and Cody did a good job putting the lights in the right spots." Elaina kissed him before she went out.  
  
"We aim to please." Frank smiled at her. "Be careful out there." He watched her from the door until she left the front yard. Frank walked back into the living room with Layla. "I'm not being a very good host, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, mayya would be fine." Layla smiled.  
  
Frank went to the kitchen he watched as he saw Elaina making her way to the stables. He also noticed that the rain had let up to a light mist.  
  
"Shukran."  
  
"Afwan," Frank smiled at her.  
  
"You know the language too?"  
  
"My wife and I have traveled a lot in our work. We know enough of most languages to get us through our stays," Frank explained.  
  
"Frank, I've found him. He's in the stables, out cold." Elaina said over the radio.  
  
"I'll come out to help you." Frank said after moving away from Layla.  
  
"He's coming around, I'm going to turn this off for a few minutes, so I can concentrate on him." Elaina knew he would want a play-by-play, but didn't want to frighten or confuse the man with the new technology.  
  
Frank turned back to Layla. "I'm going out to help my wife I will be back in a few minutes. You'll be fine in here." Frank walked over to get his raincoat and started to the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen door he saw Elaina coming with their other guest. Frank helped her sit the man down at the table, then went to get Layla.  
  
Layla hurried to the kitchen with Frank. When she saw her husband she knelt next to him. "Ardeth!" Layla wrapped herself around him, hugging him tight. "Hubee, ana fikr ana dayi inta!"  
  
"Frank, meet your twin in the world." Elaina was staring at the man and then at Frank who was mesmerized by the man looking up at him. "Ardeth Bay, meet Frank Donovan."  
  
Ardeth stared at Frank as if trying to remember him. "Donovan?" Ardeth asked, then passed out.  
  
"Shukran" ... "Thank you." "Afwan" ... "Your Welcome" "Feyn da gozee?" .. "Where's my husband?" "Ismik 'eyh?".. "What is your name?" "Ismee," ... "My name is." "Bitit kalimee arabee masree?" ... "Do you speak Egyptian Arabic?" "Aywa," ... "Yes" "Da gohzee?" ... "Your husband?" "Mayya," ... "Water" "Hubee, ana fikr ana dayi inta!" . "My love, I thought I had lost you!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. (  
  
"I would have helped to bring him in if you had waited."  
  
"When I told him his wife was in here he managed enough strength to walk in."  
  
"Whatever that bright light was that hit them seemed to really sap his energy." Elaina said as Frank carried Ardeth to the couch. "Layla, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was very weak at first but I seem to be recovering." Layla sat beside Ardeth after Frank laid him on the couch. "My husband had been in a battle a week ago and he was hurt and lost a lot of blood. He is still somewhat weakened from that." She looked intently at her husband. " I wish we had never made the trip to Cairo. We should have stayed at the camp." Layla brushed the hair from his face, tenderly as she whispered words of encouragement.  
  
"I'll make that call to Daniel and have him come over to check him out," Frank whispered to her.  
  
"Don't give him the story. Just tell him we have guests that aren't feeling well," Elaina suggested.  
  
"Yeah he'll say it was your cooking that did it." Frank joked. Elaina stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry. I love your cooking remember?" Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Food. Why didn't I think of that?" Elaina said to herself. "Layla, would you like something to eat?"  
  
"La. I'm too worried to eat right now." Layla rubbed her husband's hand and whispered to him in their language.  
  
Frank walked back in from calling Daniel. "He'll be here in about 45 minutes. I was right, he blamed the cook. Me, this time." Frank smiled.  
  
"She is so worried about him. I hope he wakes up soon to calm her nerves." Elaina said quietly.  
  
"I'm curious to find out more about him." Frank said, still wondering how they could look so much alike.  
  
"Come in the office with me, I may have the answer to his looking like you." Elaina took his hand and led him to the office.  
  
"What could you possibly have in here that would answer my questions? Believe me, I have plenty." Frank sat down at the desk as Elaina plugged in her computer.  
  
"I asked your mother to send me as much of your family history as she could find. The email I got from her said she had found a great deal but I have never opened the attachment to read it."  
  
"You think that since we look alike we must be related?" Frank doubted that.  
  
"It would be a start. Right now we have nothing to go on other than the fact that he seemed to recognize the last name before he passed out."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
While waiting for the computer to open the program Elaina realized something. "Do you know that we have been together for over 10 years and I only truly know your mother and father? I've heard you and them discussing other members of your family but I haven't met anyone. Why is that?"  
  
"My parents are the only ones worth knowing as far as I'm concerned. Besides you never asked me about my family, so that is your fault." "Why do I bother even talking to you at times?" Elaina said under her breath as the attachment opened. He was always blaming her for not asking questions she thought he should willingly volunteer information to.  
  
"I would think I would remember someone in my family by the name of Bay, and I don't." Frank told her, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, Love, you don't know your own family very well then, because there is someone in your family by that name. But don't sweat it. I don't know much about mine either."  
  
"Where?" Frank asked as Elaina pointed to the screen.  
  
"Let's see, your grandfather Samuel Donovan's brother, your great uncle Edward, married Asima Bay who is Ardeth's aunt. That makes you cousins, I think." Elaina looked at Frank. "Did I confuse you?"  
  
"A little. I honestly never knew my Great Uncle. I suppose that's why I didn't know the connection."  
  
"Like I said, I have relation all over the place according to Mom but I never paid attention to who they were married to or divorced from. I think I will go check on our.cousins." Elaina exited the office, leaving Frank to study the family tree. There was a knock on the door as she started for the living room. She opened the door and saw that it was Daniel.  
  
"Nice night, don't you think?" Daniel laughed coming in. "Frank said I had a victim here."  
  
"Yes. Please don't use your humor in front of them." Elaina warned him, taking his wet overcoat and turning to the group in the living room. "Frank's cousins are here for a visit and Ardeth is not feeling well. He passed out right before Frank called you and hasn't yet awakened," Elaina explained as she walked him into the room. "Layla, this is my doctor and friend Daniel. I would like for him to check on Ardeth. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Aywa. Please help my husband." Layla moved away from the couch so Daniel could examine Ardeth. Frank came from the office and stood by Elaina.  
  
"Layla is looking very tired. Why don't you show her to the guest room and I'll stay down here?" Frank suggested.  
  
"Layla. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you where you'll be staying?" Elaina said to her.  
  
"I want to stay in case he wakes up. He will not know the doctor." Layla had a worried look on her face as she watched the doctor examine Ardeth.  
  
"Layla, I'll watch over him. You need to rest too," Frank insisted.  
  
"La! I will stay here until the doctor is finished." Layla sat in the chair across form the couch watching the doctor examine her husband.  
  
As Daniel was finishing his exam Ardeth started to come around. He was startled to find yet another stranger touching him. "Who are you? Khabar e?" Ardeth spoke in both his native tongue and English.  
  
Layla moved back over to Ardeth. She took his hand and held it to her chest. "It is alright, Hubee. He is a healer. He is just making sure you are well."  
  
Ardeth sat up and looked around at his surroundings. "It was not a dream? We are not in Cairo. Where are we?" He was very confused.  
  
Frank came over to talk with Ardeth in hopes of helping Layla explain what was going on. Elaina walked Daniel to the door. "What is he talking about, not in Cairo anymore?" "You tell me. Is there anything wrong with him?" Elaina asked, not wanting to explain the circumstances of them being there.  
  
"I noticed he is healing from a very serious wound. That is probably why he is so weak. With a wound like that he would have lost a lot of blood. He really shouldn't have been traveling in his condition."  
  
"So is there anything we can do for him?"  
  
"Make sure he gets a good night's sleep and if he isn't feeling any better call me." Daniel said as he put his coat on.  
  
"We will. Drive safe, I would hate to have to break in a new doctor." Elaina smiled as he walked out into the gentle rain. Elaina walked back to the living room.  
  
"Ardeth, do you remember Elaina?" Layla asked as Elaina walked over to them. "She is the one who found you."  
  
"Yes I remember. Shukran," Ardeth smiled at her. "I am sorry for the intrusion. I don't know why or how it happened."  
  
"Well, don't feel bad, I don't have any idea either. I am more worried as to how you are going to get back."  
  
"That does seem to be a big mystery," Frank said.  
  
"It is getting late. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? We'll all be able to think better in the morning," Elaina suggested.  
  
"You are very kind to open your home to us. We are complete strangers and yet it feels comfortable to be here." Ardeth said.  
  
"You may be a stranger but you are family too." Elaina told him. She saw their confusion. "Ardeth, you are Frank's distant cousin. Your Aunt Asima married his great uncle Edward."  
  
"I was wondering if we were related when I heard the name earlier but I blacked out before I could mention it." Ardeth stood to look around. "I am fine. I can walk on my own," he insisted when Frank took hold of his arm.  
  
"Shall we go see your room now?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I would like that very much. I am feeling very tired," Layla said taking her husband's arm.  
  
"I don't need help, Layla." Ardeth protested, pulling away from her.  
  
"But I do, I am very tired." Layla knew he didn't want to show any more weakness in front of the others. She would allow him to think he was helping her.  
  
Frank and Elaina led the way up the stairs arm in arm.  
  
"Your home is very beautiful." Layla said, stopping for a second on the stairs, noticing Ardeth was tiring.  
  
"Shukran. We had to rebuild recently due to a fire. I like it better now." As they reached the hallway, Elaina pointed to a door. "This will be your room."  
  
"It is bigger than our tent at home." Layla said, astonished at the size.  
  
"This is very beautiful." Ardeth walked in and sat down on the bed. Elaina had stopped to look in on Sarah and brought her to meet their guests, since she was awake again. "Bintee, Sarah."  
  
Layla's smile brightened as she saw the little girl. " She is so precious." Layla said walking over to her. "I love children. I cannot wait to have one of my own."  
  
"I'm sure you will be blessed with one soon. Have you and Ardeth been married long?"  
  
"Only a few months," Layla told her.  
  
"She has been restless with this storm." Elaina explained as Sarah saw the woman and shied away.  
  
"I guess I frightened her." Layla stepped back from her.  
  
"She's very shy with strangers but once she gets to know you she's your best friend." Elaina signed to Sarah as she spoke. "This is Layla. The man over with Daddy is Ardeth, her husband. They are visiting us a while."  
  
"You use your hands to speak to her as well as your voice?" Layla was surprised.  
  
"It's American Sign Language for the deaf and hearing impaired." Elaina told her. My father is deaf and we want her to be able to communicate with him, so we try to sign as much as possible around her."  
  
"I have never seen it used before. It looks very graceful, but difficult," Layla observed as Elaina continued to sign to Sarah.  
  
"It is a little difficult. There are some signs that are similar and she gets them mixed up at times. That is why we sign to her as often as possible."  
  
"She is very beautiful. She has her father's eyes." Layla bent down to be eye to eye with Sarah. "The dark hair she gets from him as well."  
  
"Yes, she looks more like him as she gets older." Elaina said as Sarah reached for a necklace that Layla had on. "Sarah don't."  
  
"It is alright. She may look at it, my husband has a pendant like it only larger. It is a symbol of our status in the tribe."  
  
"It's very interesting and unique." Elaina said, looking at it as Sarah played with it. "As you can see she is warming up to you."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Elaina turned to see Derek standing in the doorway. "I see you made it through the storm. Layla, this is Derek, my son."  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you." Derek shook her hand.  
  
Frank and Ardeth walked over to the ladies and Derek. "Derek. This is Ardeth Bay, Layla's husband. This is our son." Frank stressed the word 'our', having heard Elaina introduce him as 'her' son.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you. I would introduce my girlfriend but she was tired and went straight to bed."  
  
"Then we will meet her in the morning." Ardeth said.  
  
"I'm going to bed, too. Nice meeting both of you." Derek gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, then bent down and kissed Sarah, too.  
  
"Ok sweetie, good night." Elaina picked up Sarah.  
  
"He takes after you, a little as well," Layla said to Frank as Derek left the room.  
  
"Derek isn't my son, exactly," Frank started to explain. "Derek is from Elaina's first marriage and I adopted him."  
  
"Everyone thinks he looks like Frank," Elaina sighed ruefully. "If you knew my first husband you would know why we like the fact people say what they do."  
  
"He must have been a terrible husband for you to say that," Layla said.  
  
"He was very kind in the beginning but he changed. He is not in our lives now. He is far away and I plan to keep him away." Elaina told her. "I'm sorry. That man isn't one I like to speak of."  
  
"Then we will not any more." Layla took the pendant from Sarah.  
  
"I think it's time we leave you alone." Frank said gently pushing Elaina out the door.  
  
"Good night." Elaina said as they left them to settle themselves in as they sought their own beds.  
  
"Shukran" .. "Thank you." "Aywa" ."Yes" "La" .. "No." "Hubee" .. "My Love." "Khabar e?" .."What is going on?" "Bintee," . "My daughter," 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. Nicky the fire is in another fic I haven't posted yet. I know shame on me posting out of order. If you want to read some of my fics that I haven't posted yet, email me jvillelady@hotmail.com  
The next morning Elaina and Frank were fixing breakfast when Maria came into the kitchen. "Hey cousins. What's new?"  
  
"Oh hell! I forgot about the party." Elaina said as she dropped a plate on the table. "Maria, I'm sorry. We had some company drop in unexpectedly last night. I completely forgot."  
  
"Don't worry, Lainie. I'll take care of everything. I'm the hostess," Maria said getting a glass of orange juice. "You're just lending me your house. I would have said yard but after that storm last night, it is a bit soggy out there."  
  
"Are you sure, you don't need help? I will do what I can, just ask."  
  
"No. I think I can manage. Who are your guests anyway?" Maria asked stealing a piece of bacon from the plate.  
  
"Frank's cousins, distant cousins, from overseas. They wanted to meet the Donovan side of the family."  
  
"Rather rude of them to just drop in without notice," Maria stated, looking over Frank's shoulder while he cooked.  
  
"They said they sent a letter, but it was sent to the ranch in Montana, after we came back from vacation. I guess Hank hasn't forwarded it back to us yet," Frank told her, thinking quickly. Elaina signed 'thank you' to him when Maria wasn't looking.  
  
"Oh. I better start getting things ready. I can use the game room and dining room today, can't I?"  
  
"Yes. You know you have to, either that or cancel it." Elaina wished her cousin would.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I can cancel my boyfriend's birthday. Jake is looking forward to the party. Especially the close dancing part and the riding double on horseback." Maria walked out of the room thinking about the day.  
  
"You forgot about a party? That is unusual, you love parties," Frank said.  
  
"I didn't hear you saying anything about it either," Elaina countered.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't remember it either." Frank apologized with a kiss. "I'll go see if our guests are awake for breakfast."  
  
"Ok. I'll go, too and get the kids up." They walked upstairs together. Elaina knocked on Derek's door and waited for him to acknowledge her. She then walked to Becky's room and did the same. She went to Sarah's room and walked in, finding Layla talking to Sarah as she played again with the necklace.  
  
"Good morning, Layla. Did she wake you and I not hear her?"  
  
"No, I was walking by her door and I thought I heard her talking," Layla told her, giving Sarah to her.  
  
"She talks to her toys when she wakes up and no one is in here," Elaina kissed Sarah. "Well, we have breakfast ready if you are hungry."  
  
"I am. I will go get Ardeth," Layla said as they went to the door.  
  
"Frank went to your room to awaken him. I'm sorry, but I must tell you, there will be a lot of people here later and they will most likely ask you a lot of questions," Elaina said, taking Layla's hand when she saw that it frightened her to have to possibly explain the situation. "You see, I forgot about my cousin giving her boyfriend a party for his birthday."  
  
"I am not sure I want to see more people," Layla said, her voice wavering a little.  
  
"You can stay up here and I'll put a 'No Visitors' sign up so no one bothers you," Elaina smiled.  
  
"I will speak to my husband and see what he wishes to do," Layla said as she saw Ardeth come out with Frank.  
  
"Sabil-kheyr," Ardeth said to Elaina as she walked out with Sarah.  
  
"Good morning, Ardeth. I hope you slept well," Elaina smiled.  
  
"Yes. Sarah is beautiful like her mother," Ardeth said, smiling at Sarah.  
  
"Afwan," Elaina thanked him. Sarah signed something and Frank and Elaina both laughed.  
  
"What is she saying?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"She wonders why you have her Daddy's face with pictures," Elaina told him.  
  
"These are tattoos of the Med-Jai. I have many," Ardeth said proudly.  
  
"I'm afraid she's too young to grasp that bit of information," Frank said, as Sarah looked even more confused. "We'll try to explain it to her later. Shall we eat before it gets cold?"  
  
******  
  
They all went downstairs where Frank introduced Becky, Maria and Derek. After they ate, Frank and Ardeth went to the stables to see the horses, while their wives went upstairs to talk taking Sarah with them.  
  
All of the horses were out in the pasture grazing or playing. Frank didn't have to call his horse over; she came running to the fence as Frank walked over to the gate. He opened it and the horse came out to be next to him. "Would you like to go riding? It is a bit wet in the field but that won't matter to the horses," Frank said as he stroked the horse's neck.  
  
"I would like that very much, at home I usually go for a long ride in the morning to think."  
  
"We certainly have a lot of that to do," Frank said as they walked in the tack room for the saddles. When they turned around, Frank's horse was waiting by the door. "You just can't stay in one place can you, girl?"  
  
"Your horse is very attached to you," Ardeth chuckled.  
  
"I've had Black Velvet since she was a colt and she follows me like a puppy. It can be unnerving at times. She has been known to move my wife away from me just so she can stand by me," Frank laughed. "You can ride any horse here except her, she doesn't let anyone else ride her."  
  
"You have many horses here for your small family," Ardeth had noticed.  
  
"The people I work with keep their horses boarded here, too," Frank said, tightening the saddle on Velvet.  
  
"That is very kind of you and Elaina," Ardeth said.  
  
"We gave the horses to them one summer. They gave up their vacation time to help us. We returned our thanks with the horses as gifts," Frank explained.  
  
"You both are very generous," Ardeth said as they walked back in the stables.  
  
"Have you decided which horse you want to ride?" Frank asked.  
  
Ardeth looked at the names on the stall doors. "Sahara, the name suggests strength," Ardeth asked, "Which horse is that? Could I ride it?"  
  
"Good choice. She's very spirited yet gentle." Frank went out to look for her but he didn't see her or her colt. Frank began to worry. "We seem to be missing Sahara and her colt. The storm came up so quickly we didn't have time to round them up. We hoped they would come in on their own."  
  
"Do you want to go looking for them? I will help," Ardeth offered.  
  
"I'll have to tell Elaina. Excuse me." Frank went out and shot his gun in the air. "That is the quickest way to get her attention," Frank explained.  
  
"Must you do that? You scared Layla. What's wrong?" Elaina yelled from back balcony.  
  
"Apologize for me. I just needed to get your attention fast. Sand and Sahara are missing. We need to go looking for them."  
  
"Be right there." Elaina turned and went back in. "Layla, I have to go out. You can stay here. I'll tell my cousin not to bother you. I'll have her take care of Sarah," Elaina said, picking up Sarah.  
  
"She can stay with me. I don't mind." Layla held her arms out and Sarah went to her.  
  
"If she signs without talking, you'll have to insist she say the word. If she doesn't, call Maria up to translate for you," Elaina said, as she got ready to go out.  
  
"We will be fine," Layla assured her.  
  
Elaina went downstairs and found Maria decorating the dining room. "What did Frank want this time?" Maria asked, knowing how he used his gun to get Elaina's attention.  
  
"Sand and Sahara are missing. Layla has Sarah. Could you check on them occasionally and make sure Sarah is behaving?"  
  
"Sure, go on. I'll handle any indoor crises. Go find the horses," Maria told her. Elaina went out the sliding door in the dining room and ran out to the stables. Frank had saddled Tracer, Monica's horse, for her. Ardeth was on Zeus, Derek's horse.  
  
"Ardeth are you sure you are up to this?" Elaina asked getting on the horse.  
  
"I'm fine," Ardeth assured her.  
  
"I tried the whistle and calling her name; neither way worked."  
  
"I hope they weren't hurt by the lightning," Elaina said as they started out. "We'll look by the lake first, the colt likes the water."  
  
As they neared the lake they saw the colt lying down in the mud by the shore. Sahara was standing over him, nudging him to get up. Ardeth got down with Elaina to look the colt over.  
  
"He's stuck in the mud up to his knees. He seems to have injured his left front knee trying to free himself." Ardeth saw the swelling in the knee joint of the young colt. "We will have to be very careful not to do more harm getting him free."  
  
"I've done this before. Frank, could you get Sahara and tie her to the tree over there. Ardeth, are you strong enough to help Frank hold the colt still while I free him?" Elaina asked.  
  
"I think so. We'll find out soon enough," Ardeth smiled. He braced himself as best he could in the grass and mud.  
  
Elaina dug with her hands around the colt's legs to ease the suction of the mud. She freed the swollen leg first and then worked to free the other. Frank came back over to help hold the colt from sinking back into the ground. When she had the front legs free she moved to free the back legs. After what seemed liked forever, they freed the colt and Frank and Ardeth carried him from the muddy shore to the grass. The colt wanted to get to his mother so Elaina untied Sahara from the tree and let her go to him.  
  
"Getting him back is going to be a problem. He's too big to carry on the other horses and I don't want him to walk that far," Elaina said.  
  
"I'll go back and get your truck. That is, if I don't get it stuck," Frank joked.  
  
"Just keep it moving, stopping out here is going to be the biggest problem even with four wheel drive," Elaina stated.  
  
"What is four wheel drive?" Ardeth asked as Frank rode off back to the ranch.  
  
"It just means that all four wheels have better traction, not just the front or back." Elaina saw he was still confused. "Let's just say if he makes it here, I'll get it back," Elaina smiled.  
  
"Don't you trust him with your truck, to drive it back?" Ardeth was curious.  
  
"Frank is a better driver than I am or so he claims. I just like to drive in the snow and mud. Frank prefers to drive on paved roads or at least dry ground. Besides I'm not going to let him have all the fun," Elaina giggled.  
  
"You are a very strong and proud woman. That is why I chose Layla as my wife. She, too, is a strong and proud woman."  
  
"Frank says I'm very opinionated and stubborn. That is why we're perfect for one another, he's the same way."  
  
It was about twenty minutes before they saw the truck coming toward them. Elaina could see that the truck would more than likely get stuck when it stopped by the tracks it was leaving in the field.  
  
Elaina had walked around trying to find the most solid ground but it was useless. As Frank approached she saw that he had a passenger with him who was waving at her. Elaina sighed and waved back to her. When Frank stopped the truck next to Elaina and Ardeth, she watched as is sunk in the mud.  
  
"Sabrina what are you doing out here in this mess? Didn't you dress for the party?" Elaina asked her friend.  
  
"Frank told me what was going on. I wanted to help, if I could," Sabrina said staying in the truck.  
  
"Climb in the back and calm Sand on the trip back. Let's get him in before the truck sinks more."  
  
"Want to stop the talking and get the colt in before the truck sinks more," Frank told her.  
  
Elaina, Frank and Ardeth all picked up the colt. He tried to kick his back legs but Elaina was holding them so he couldn't lash out. They gently laid him in the back on the hay that Frank had put in the bed. "Try to keep him lying down," Elaina said getting in the truck.  
  
"I can drive back. I made it out here," Frank told her.  
  
Elaina just smiled at him. "My truck. I want to have some fun, too. Get the horses back. Did you leave the gate open?"  
  
"Yes I did," Frank told, her getting on Tracer. "What about Sahara?"  
  
Elaina whistled and Sahara moved away from the truck and ran toward the ranch. Ardeth mounted Zeus and went over by Frank and Tracer. "Hang on Sabrina. This could get ugly," Elaina yelled to her.  
  
"I'm ready back here," Sabrina answered, holding on to the colt.  
  
Elaina gently pressed on the accelerator and heard the tires spin. She looked at the four-wheel drive switch and it was off. "He had to have turned that off on purpose," Elaina said to herself as she looked over at Frank and to see he was laughing. She threw the switch and stuck her tongue out. He laughed again. She pressed down on the accelerator and the truck started to move. She got it out and hit the gas. The truck fishtailed in the mud giving Sabrina and the colt a wild ride in the back. Elaina saw her in the mirror holding the colt and laughing like a little kid.  
  
Frank and Ardeth rode ahead of her. Frank got off the horse and waited at the gate for her to go through and then he shut it. Elaina made the mistake of stopping on the other side of the gate. She felt the truck bog down. She put her foot down on the gas as Frank walked behind the truck sending mud flying all over Frank.  
  
"Elaina!" Sabrina yelled when she saw what happened to Frank. She tried to keep from laughing but couldn't.  
  
Elaina pulled up in front of the stables and parked the truck. Frank came walking up to her, wiping mud from his clothes. "You are going to get paid back for this."  
  
"What? I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident," Elaina explained, she couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
Frank grabbed her and held her close so she would get mud on her. She laughed harder, not caring about the mud. She wiped the mud from his face and kissed him. "Poor baby, I really am sorry."  
  
"I bet you are, you need to clean up now," Frank dunked her in the water trough.  
  
"I'll get you good for this," Elaina said getting out of the water. Frank took off running, knowing she would do the same to him. Elaina ran after him.  
  
"I wonder if they will realize the colt is still in the back?" Sab asked, sitting with Ardeth and the colt. Ardeth laughed, watching as Elaina tackled Frank in the yard near the house.  
  
"I'm sorry, we have not been introduced. I am Ardeth Bay. Frank's distant cousin," Ardeth stuck his hand out to her.  
  
"I'm Sabrina Kells. Friend and coworker to those two," Sabrina shook his hand.  
  
"Do they act this way often?" Ardeth wondered.  
  
"Only when they aren't trying to kill each other," Sabrina joked. Ardeth looked at her, wondering if she was serious. "I was just joking," Sabrina added, seeing his expression.  
  
"They have work to do yet they play first. They do not have their priorities straight."  
  
"I guess I should break them up." Sabrina jumped out of the truck and walked towards them. "Hey, we have an injured horse to take care of. You can finish the wrestling match later."  
  
Elaina and Frank stopped and looked up at her. "Hi. I guess we're grounded now?" Elaina joked.  
  
"You two act more like kids than you do parents," Sabrina teased them.  
  
"Ok. Get up, Lady, we have work to do. Sabrina only volunteers once a day and getting the colt out is not going to be that time," Frank helped Elaina up.  
  
"I already volunteered today when I went back with you," Sabrina played along.  
  
"Got ya there, big guy, so it is up to us." Elaina pushed him playfully as they walked back to the truck. Ardeth was sitting in the back petting the colt as Sahara kept an eye on them. Elaina could hear her nicker to the colt as she stood next to the truck.  
  
"Well this is one way you get out of your training, Sand. I won't be able to run you through your paces for at least three weeks," Elaina said to the colt as they lifted him out.  
  
"Are you a horse trainer?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"Part-time horse trainer, full time Federal Agent. Frank is a full time Federal agent and horse's ass," Elaina laughed and Frank gave her an icy stare. "Sorry. It wasn't a lie, you can be one at times," Elaina teased.  
  
"You're asking for another fight, aren't you?" Frank said playfully.  
  
"Excuse me. You're not making a good impression for your cousin," Sab scolded them.  
  
"Sorry Ardeth, the weekend is our play time. We try not to be too serious about anything. I'm sorry if we embarrassed you in any way," Frank apologized.  
  
"I am sure your jobs can be very stressful. I was worried earlier when your friend said you only act that way when you are not trying to kill one another."  
  
"Sabrina was joking," Elaina smiled at Sabrina and winked.  
  
"I'll wrap Sand's leg. You all better get cleaned up for the party. I'll be in later to do the same," Elaina told them as she let the colt walk into the stall with Sahara.  
  
*******  
  
Elaina went in to shower and change for the party. As she got to her bedroom door, Ardeth came from his room. "Excuse me, Elaina. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Elaina walked over to his room.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Frank could tell me more about our family? I am curious to know how many children Layla and I have. If there is a way of finding out."  
  
"Sure I don't see why not. There is a family history you can read. It may tell you what you want to know. I'll get cleaned up and then get it for you."  
  
"Shukran," Ardeth smiled at her.  
  
"Afwan. I'll let you know when I have it ready. Are you and Layla going to join the party today?"  
  
"She does not want to see too many strangers," Ardeth told her.  
  
"That's fine with me. I don't feel up to a party either, but since it is here, I have no choice," Elaina said, smiling.  
  
"I will let you go, we will stay in our room." Ardeth went back in the room with Layla as Elaina went to her room to clean up.  
  
Ardeth returned to the bedroom to see Layla sitting on the bed, tears running down her face. "Ardeth, I am really scared. How are we going to get back to our time? Our family and friends are probably very worried." Layla looked up at Ardeth as he placed his hand to her cheek to wipe a tear. "They have no way of knowing what has become of us." Ardeth's heart broke to see her so distressed. He wished he had the answers to her questions but he was just as worried as she was.  
  
"Layla, I can only hope that the family history will give us a clue as to why we are here. If not, it will at least tell us how many children we have." Ardeth saw a slight smile come to her face.  
  
"That would be wonderful to know how many and we would know their names too." Layla dried her tears. "This family history could be very enlightening."  
  
"Shukran" .. "Thank you."  
  
"Afwan" ... Your welcome."  
  
"Sabah il-kheyr" . "Good Morning." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Frank was in the game room moving things around to help Maria, when he saw Sabrina walk by the door. "Why aren't you in here helping?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'm a guest, I don't have to help. Elaina said I could use her computer. I want to send an email to my sister."  
  
"Can't it wait until you get back home?" Frank wondered.  
  
"This is like my second home. Why can't I do it here?" Sabrina giggled.  
  
"This is not your second home, you're just a bug we can't get rid of," Frank joked.  
  
"Hey, you tried to make a joke. You should take lessons from Cody and you might actually be funny," Sabrina countered.  
  
"Get out of here before I squash you, bug," Frank laughed as she left the hallway.  
  
Maria came back in the room and looked around. "This should be enough room to dance. I wish we could have a band here but wouldn't be enough room for them. I guess we'll have to rely on CD's for music." Maria said talking more to herself than to Frank.  
  
"You could just turn the lyric tracks off and you can sing to the music," Frank suggested.  
  
"That's right I could. I can get Derek and Becky to sing too. I wonder if Lainie would like to sing today?" Maria went over to the stereo to organize the CD's she wanted to play.  
  
"You'll have to ask her, but she's been preoccupied with the colt and our guests. So don't pressure her."  
  
"I won't. You can go now. I don't think I need anything else moved," Maria said, leaving the room.  
  
"Thank God!" Frank left the game room and entered the office, finding Sabrina intently reading something on the monitor. He walked up behind her and noticed that she was reading the Donovan family history. He quickly shut the monitor off.  
  
"Hey! Why did you.Oh hi Frank." Sabrina was feeling very guilty at being caught invading his privacy.  
  
"Who told you you could read our private emails?" Frank was a bit angry with her.  
  
"It was on the screen when I came in here. If you don't want anyone reading it, might I suggest that you close it the next time!" Sabrina stood up to him, which was actually something new for her. It was a mystery to her why she did it.  
  
"You are never to use these computers again unless Elaina or I are in here. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. I would just like to know why you are letting an impostor run around your house?"  
  
"What are you talking about? The man is my cousin and that history proves it."  
  
"You have a dead cousin by the name of Ardeth Bay, he died October 15, 1934. Didn't you read the rest of the history? There is a note of when and how each person passed, if it was known. Here, I'll show." Sabrina turned the monitor back on and showed Frank what she was talking about.  
  
Frank read the description of how Ardeth had died. Ardeth Bay, nephew to Edward Donovan and Asima Bay Donovan. Born November 23,1901 died from wounds suffered in a scuffle with thief at the O'Connell home, where he and his wife Layla were visiting. Ardeth surprised the thief and was shot in the chest. He later succumbed to his wounds October 15,1934.  
  
"Damn. That's today," Frank whispered to himself, but Sabrina heard him.  
  
"What's going on? Sure that's today's date but it happened years ago. Is there something you know that I should know?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"You, no! Elaina, yes! Would you go get her for me please?" Frank asked as he kept reading the story.  
  
"Sure. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on." Sabrina's curiosity was getting to her. She went out of the room to find Elaina.  
  
Elaina came back down with Sabrina. "What's up, Love? You find a rich uncle we should know about?" Elaina joked.  
  
"What I found is not a joke. We may have a slight problem on our hands," Frank said grimly.  
  
"What?" Elaina wondered what had him in this mood.  
  
"Do you want her to know everything?" Frank looked at Sab.  
  
"She read about Ardeth?" Elaina asked.  
  
"She found more about Ardeth than we did. We didn't read far enough into it." Frank pointed to the screen. Elaina went around the desk and sat down to read it. After squinting to read the monitor, she grabbed her glasses from the desk.  
  
"Well if you read this then you might as well hear about what happened last night," Elaina said to Sabrina. "Let's sit down over here and I'll tell you about it." Elaina proceeded to tell her about the events that led to Ardeth and Layla appearing at their home. Elaina knew that Sabrina would have a difficult time believing it and she didn't disappoint her.  
  
"You bought that load of shit? I thought the two of you were smarter than that," Sab said bluntly.  
  
"How dare you question our intelligence? I know the events are hard to believe but we are not stupid," Elaina snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry. I just have a hard time believing that the man you have running around here is the same man that is to die in less than an hour," Sab said.  
  
"What do you mean less than an hour?" Frank asked.  
  
"The time difference. If we are to believe that he is the same person, we should take into consideration the fact of the time change. If he doesn't get back to Cairo in 1934, he is not going to die."  
  
"Frank if that's true this could change history."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If Ardeth doesn't die and he and Layla do make it back to their time, they will more than likely have children and everyone that they come in contact with from now on will have their history changed. Including ours in some way."  
  
"You mean it could change my history, just because he was here and I met him?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that we may not even exist now, if he doesn't die in 1934," Elaina explained. "I wouldn't know you, Sarah or Cody?" Sabrina was astonished by the possibility.  
  
"I may never meet Frank, either, or have Derek. I can't and won't accept that possibility." Elaina was becoming hysterical.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about it, Lady. Unless you know how to conjure up a storm like last night's in less than a.half hour," Frank said looking at his watch.  
  
Ardeth and Layla walked into the room. "Are we interrupting?"  
  
"Yes, you are." Elaina walked over and smacked Ardeth in the face. "How dare you come here and ruin my life?"  
  
"Ardeth are you alright? She is a crazy woman," Layla said, checking her husband's face.  
  
Frank rushed over and grabbed Elaina from striking at him again. "Elaina, get a hold of yourself. It isn't his fault either."  
  
"Let go of me!" Elaina yelled. "I want them out of my house and out of my life."  
  
"Sabrina, take her out of here and calm her down. Get Sarah and Derek to sit with her a while, she needs them right now." Frank let go of Elaina as Sabrina took her arm, having to pull her from the room.  
  
"Ardeth, I'm sorry. Elaina is very upset and she lashes out at anyone, normally it's me," Frank tried to explain.  
  
"Why is she acting this way? We have no control over being here," Layla raised her voice in anger.  
  
"Please, tell us why she is so upset," Ardeth pleaded.  
  
"I'm not sure if you will want Layla to hear this. It will be very upsetting to her, too," Frank warned.  
  
"Layla, do you want to go back to our room?"  
  
"La, I want to hear what he has to say." Layla walked over to sit down and Ardeth followed her.  
  
"The way we found out how we were related, was through the family history my mother sent. It's a very thorough history. I had only read part of it last night. A while ago I read, more and it's very disturbing news."  
  
"I can see it is very troubling to you to have to say it but I want to know. Please tell us," Ardeth said.  
  
"We found out when and how you passed away." Frank waited for the news to sink in.  
  
"I am hoping I lived a very long and prosperous life. Your face is telling me I did not."  
  
"We did have children, didn't we, before he passes?" Layla wondered if she would be alone after he was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this. You were to die on this day in 1934, at the O'Connell home. A thief breaks into the house and according to the history he shoots you and you die of the wounds." Frank sighed heavily after telling them.  
  
"We are not in Cairo, so he will not die," Layla smiled. Her expression changed when she saw the look on Frank's face. "There is more to this you are not telling us?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"Elaina fears that your not dying when you are supposed to will change history and our lives. That is why she is upset."  
  
"That is why she struck me. I do not blame her. I wish there was a way to change what is about to happen, but I cannot." Ardeth saw that Layla was upset at the possibility of the changes to their family they just met. He held her close.  
  
"I told Elaina there was nothing any of us could do about it. I only hope she calms down and realizes that too," Frank said as he checked his watch. There were only a few minutes left until the time Ardeth would have died. Suddenly he wondered if maybe she was right. "I'm going to go check on her. You can stay in here if you wish."  
  
******  
  
"Mom won't you please tell me why you're so upset?" Derek begged his mother. Elaina just sat on the couch. One hand holding Derek's hand, her other hand was holding Sarah tightly to her.  
  
"Momma sad Bubby," Sarah said patting her mom's face.  
  
"Frank came into the room and knelt down beside the couch where she was sitting. "Elaina, it's going to be ok. You have to believe that," Frank whispered to her. "Are they still here?" She asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"Where would they go? Lady." Frank put his arm around her, "I'm not going anywhere, ever. You and I will always be together." Frank and Elaina both looked up at the clock as it began to chime for the hour. Their eyes fixed on one another. Frank put his hand on Sarah's back and rubbed it. He leaned over and kissed Sarah and then Elaina.  
  
Derek moved so he could touch Frank's arm. He didn't understand what was going on but felt the need to touch his father. "Dad, what's going on? Mom's acting like the world is going to end."  
  
Frank didn't know what to say, he just looked at his family wondering if Elaina's fears would come true.  
  
"I love you all," Elaina said, closing her eyes to say a silent prayer.  
  
"La!" . "No!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As the clock chimed for the last time, Frank gave a heavy sigh. "Time's up, Lady," Frank whispered to her. We're all still here."  
  
"Elaina, Are you ok? Why is everyone huddled together?" Maria asked, walking in the room.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I think Mom might have forgotten her pills today or something. She got really depressed about something," Derek explained.  
  
"I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess I shouldn't forget my meds," Elaina played along with Derek's theory.  
  
"If you're ok, I'm going to go find Becky," Derek kissed his mom and went towards the kitchen.  
  
"Lainie, Frank, What the hell is going on? I know she took her pills. I saw the daily container she keeps them in and it was empty." Maria stood waiting for an explanation.  
  
Elaina was staring at Frank, ignoring her cousin. "I love you. I should have believed you. I'm glad I was wrong."  
  
"I'm glad you were wrong too. Sarah why don't you go in the kitchen? I bet Sabrina is in there. Tell her you deserve a cookie and a glass of milk."  
  
"Okie. Two cookies?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Just one, Sarah," Frank corrected her. "You'd think she was going on ten not three," Frank smiled. Sarah raced to the kitchen calling for Sab.  
  
"HELLO! What the hell is going on? People are going to be showing up soon and I want to know what is happening," Maria demanded, sitting next to Elaina.  
  
"I have someone I need to talk to. Frank will explain everything to you," Elaina said, getting up.  
  
"Somebody better explain and fast." Maria was running out of patience.  
  
*******  
  
Elaina went in the office and found Ardeth and Layla on the couch together. Layla was lying with her head in Ardeth's lap. He was stroking her long black hair as they talked to each other.  
  
"Excuse me for intruding," Elaina said, walking over to them.  
  
"This is your home. You are not intruding," Ardeth said to her as Layla sat up.  
  
"I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I became irrational. I haven't done that in a while. I hope you will forgive me?" Elaina asked of them.  
  
"Frank explained what you thought would happen. You only feared the unknown as anyone would. I forgive you," Ardeth took her hand. "I am glad I did not change your life or anyone else's."  
  
"We, too, were scared of what would happen," Layla added.  
  
"It seems that the only lives that were changed were yours," Elaina said as Frank and Maria walked into the room.  
  
"Maria has a thought on what might have happened," Frank announced, turning to Maria. "It's your theory, you explain it.  
  
"What if Ardeth wasn't supposed to die? What if something prior to this day set off a chain reaction to cause his death?" Maria paused for them to think about it. "If something wasn't supposed to happen and did then God or fate, whatever you want to believe, intervened and brought Ardeth and Layla here to put things as they should have been," Maria explained.  
  
"Good theory. Why would the family history say it did happen, if it wasn't supposed to?" Elaina thought about what she said, finding it was rather confusing.  
  
"Read it now and see if it has changed," Frank suggested, thinking it was a rather foolish notion, but it wouldn't surprise him.  
  
Elaina walked over to the computer and opened the file. She put on her glasses. "Cool, it did change," Elaina smiled. "Oh, my." Elaina put her hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her excitement.  
  
"What is it?" Maria wondered.  
  
"Well I'm not sure I should tell them. It could cause a change if I tell them," Elaina considered.  
  
"Let's not start that again," Frank advised her.  
  
"Ok. If anything happens we can blame Frank," Elaina laughed.  
  
"Layla, are you sure you want to know all this? Wouldn't you rather be surprised?" Maria asked, reading over Elaina's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. I would like to know how many children we have at least. That is ok with you, Hubee?" Layla asked, looking hopefully to Ardeth.  
  
"I'm very curious as to the children we have too," Ardeth smiled.  
  
"Well I shall tell you then. "You have a total of 5 children. But only four pregnancies. One pregnancy will bring you twins."  
  
"God is being very good to us," Ardeth kissed Layla. "Does it say when the first child is born?"  
  
"Yes it does." Elaina looked at the date and smiled. "Your first child arrives in 9 months. You are either pregnant now or you will be soon," Elaina added.  
  
"This is very good news. Is it a boy or a girl?" Layla asked, being very curious.  
  
"I think you should wait and be surprised," Elaina said not wanting to give them all the information.  
  
"Please I want to know if I give my husband a son," Layla begged her.  
  
"I can tell you that you do give him a son," Elaina said looking at the monitor.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake Elaina, tell them. It won't hurt them to know. If anything it will help them prepare for them," Maria told her.  
  
"You have a daughter first and then your son arrives the following year," Elaina read to them. "Before you ask the names, I'm leaving that as a surprise."  
  
"We have already talked about names for our children. We do not need to know them. Maybe it is best to keep some things untold."  
  
"They are interesting names though," Maria said still, reading over Elaina's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you have a party going on down the hall?" Elaina asked her cousin.  
  
"Oh my God! I was so interested in all this I forgot. Please excuse me. Sabrina is going to kill me for leaving her alone."  
  
"Tell her I kept you busy," Elaina said as she left. "Might as well tell her that. I was going to get blamed for it anyway," Elaina said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Ardeth, I hope you have a lot of patience. You'll need it with five children. Elaina and I always thought raising two was a handful," Frank commented.  
  
"This coming from a man who yells for me when either of them become sick. Or there were nights when you had work and couldn't be with them. We are both guilty of that though."  
  
"I have been here for them, not as much as I would have liked. There have been times when you have been away and I have stayed up with them. Remember when Derek had the measles and you were in..never mind bad example," Frank said realizing she was in the hospital then.  
  
"Why is that a bad example?" Ardeth asked not knowing anything about them.  
  
"I was in the hospital going through treatments for cancer then. Frank had been visiting me but when Derek came down with the measles Frank had to stop visiting, too."  
  
"Would it be interfering to know more about your hospital stay?" Layla asked, concerned about a family member. "I did not think they could treat such an ailment."  
  
"In this day and age they have many medical treatments for cancer. Some they can cure somewhat. There are others that they cannot."  
  
"Did they cure yours?" Layla wondered.  
  
"Yes, by surgery and by chemotherapy. A process where medication destroys the cancer," Elaina said trying not to confuse them too much.  
  
"That sounds horrible does it not hurt you?"  
  
"Yes. It can cause you to become very sick and weak. I developed the cancer when I was carrying Sarah. The doctors wanted me to stop the pregnancy, but I knew that I would not have another child after the treatment and surgery so I made the decision to have Sarah," Elaina explained. Talking about it had always made her uneasy. She started pacing as she spoke. "I knew that it would be a risk to myself and the baby but I was determined to have her."  
  
Frank walked over by her and held her. "Elaina went into labor two months early. I was away when it happened. I was called and told to go back home that my wife was having difficulties with the baby. When I arrived at the hospital she had started to bleed very badly and they were taking her to surgery. The doctor asked me if he was to save Elaina or the baby if it came to that." Frank stopped and held Elaina tight for a few seconds. "I told him to save them both or I would kill him."  
  
"You never told me that last part before, about killing the doctor," Elaina said in surprise.  
  
"I would have reacted the same way," Ardeth said. "I could never choose between my wife or child."  
  
"Could we change the subject? I'd rather not discuss this anymore," Elaina said as she heard music start playing. "I guess the party has started. We should make an appearance at least," Elaina said to Frank.  
  
"You can go upstairs or stay in here. We really should go give our wishes to our friend," Frank said to Ardeth.  
  
"We will stay hear and listen to the unique music," Ardeth told them.  
  
"You can lock the door if you want. We'll knock and announce ourselves when we come back," Elaina said, thinking of their privacy.  
  
"Come on, Lady. I hear a slow song and I feel like dancing with you. See you later." Frank took Elaina by the hand and led her out the door making sure they shut it behind them.  
  
"Hubee". "My Love." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Sabrina walked in the dining room carrying a package. She took it over to Frank and gave it to him. "This just came for Elaina, do you know where she went?"  
  
"She'll be back in a minute she went to the little girls' room," Frank whispered.  
  
"Ok. You can give it to her when she gets back," Sabrina told him. "I'm going out with Cody and ride for a while."  
  
"Don't fall in the mud," Frank said as she left. Frank saw that the package was from, Hank their ranch foreman, so he went ahead and started to open it.  
  
"When did that come?" Elaina asked, walking up to him.  
  
"Sab said it was just delivered. It's for you, from Hank."  
  
"Then why are you opening it? That's a Federal offense opening my mail. Shame on you," Elaina said as she took the package from him. She found a note attached to the top of the box after removing the wrapping paper.  
  
"Missy, Found this in the antique shop. Thought you would like to have it. When you turn it over you will see why. Every thing is going smoothly here. Miss you both. Love Hank," Elaina read out loud.  
  
"So open the box. I want to see what he sent you," Frank urged her.  
  
"You sure are nosy," Elaina said, smacking his hands as he tried to look in the box. "Stop it, or I won't open it in front of you," Elaina smirked. Frank backed off and she proceeded to open the box. "This is some kind of hand carved box," Elaina said and turned it over to look at the bottom of it. She found the initials E. D. carved into the bottom.  
  
"That's interesting, and eerie. That never belonged to you, did it?"  
  
"No, I've never seen it before." Elaina inspected the box carefully. "Frank, is it the fact we have guests that speak Arabic causing me to think it or is this Arabic writing around the edge of this?" Elaina showed it to him.  
  
"We do have an expert in the house. We might as well see if it does say something," Frank suggested.  
  
They walked to the office and knocked on the door. "Ardeth, it's Elaina and Frank," She announced. They heard the door unlock and Ardeth opened it.  
  
"Ardeth, we need your help with something," Elaina said coming through the door.  
  
"I will do my best to help you. What is it that you need my help with?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"This. Could you tell me if this says anything? It looks like Arabic." Elaina gave him the box.  
  
Ardeth gave a surprised look that turned into a broad smile. "I do not have to read it. I have seen this box before," Ardeth said turning it over. "It belonged to Uncle Edward. These are his initials."  
  
"How did that get here if it was..?" Frank stopped. He really didn't want to know.  
  
"It has been missing since the camp was overrun by bandits a few months ago," Layla answered. "Edward gave it to Ardeth as a wedding gift. Then a few days later, the camp was overrun by bandits. They stole our food and anything that they thought was valuable."  
  
"So I guess this must have been passed around through the years and it ended up in Montana," Elaina said. "This comes under the heading of everything happens for a reason."  
  
"I do not understand, you think that you were meant to find this?" Ardeth asked confused.  
  
"You are brought here by a storm. This arrives here, turns out to be stolen from you. I think it was meant to be," Elaina explained.  
  
"Is there something special about the box or is it just that your uncle, correction our uncle, made it?" Frank asked.  
  
"It is a puzzle box. Edward said that only he or a true Donovan could open it. I have tried many times to open it and I have never succeeded. It must be that, I am not a Donovan. You should try to open it," Ardeth said handing it to Frank.  
  
"I'm curious, what does the writing say?" Elaina asked being very fascinated by it.  
  
"It says: The sands of the desert will draw you back home from any journey you may take," Ardeth read.  
  
"Interesting, why would he put that on a box?" Elaina wondered. "Are you getting anywhere with that?" She asked watching Frank try to open it.  
  
"Patience isn't one of your virtues but try," Frank said to her.  
  
"You're the only Donovan here other than Sarah, so if you can't get it, we can have her try," Elaina suggested.  
  
"Are you saying that a two year old can do this better than me? I don't think so," Frank scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Well you stick with it. I'm going back to the party. Would you like me to bring you a plate of food? Maria ordered way too much for the party," Elaina said before going out.  
  
"Would it be alright if I went with you?" Layla asked being curious about the party.  
  
"Sure, if any one starts asking questions, I'll get them away from you."  
  
"I would appreciate that," Layla smiled at her. They walked to the dining room and found that no one was in there at the moment. Elaina took a plate and silverware from the stack of dishes and gave it to Layla then got another to fix for Ardeth. "You'll have to tell me what you think Ardeth would eat."  
  
"I have a bit of a problem myself. I am not sure what some of these foods are."  
  
"Tell you the truth. I'm not sure either. Why don't I go see if there is anything in the kitchen I can whip up?" Elaina offered.  
  
"That is not necessary. I am willing to try a little of each dish. My husband will do the same," Layla decided.  
  
"We can do that," Elaina smiled at her as she made a plate of food up for Ardeth. They walked back into the office with the food.  
  
Elaina saw Frank still working with the box. When she came in he stopped and stared at it. "Do you know where Sarah is?"  
  
"I heard her in the game room as we walked by," Elaina said handing Ardeth the plate. "A little of everything, Layla's suggestion," Elaina smiled.  
  
"Shukran. I believe Frank has given up on the puzzle box," Ardeth chuckled.  
  
"So much for him being a true Donovan," Elaina joked. "He doesn't have the patience for such things."  
  
"Do you think the box will get us back to our time?" Layla asked hopeful.  
  
"The writing seems to indicate it might. I'm very curious to find out," Elaina said looking at the box again.  
  
Frank came in with Sarah. "I had to wait for her to finish dancing with Jake," Frank said sitting down with her at the desk.  
  
"Here you go, Princess," Frank said, giving her the box. "See if you can open this for us."  
  
Sarah looked at the box with wonderment in her eyes. "Mine?" She looked back at Frank.  
  
"Sorry but it belongs to Layla and Ardeth. They need our help to get it open," Elaina said and signed to her.  
  
"Ok." Sarah pushed on a section of the box and the other side opened. "Oops," Sarah said thinking she did something wrong.  
  
"You did good." Frank looked into the open compartment but found nothing.  
  
"I remember it opens in more places," Ardeth told them walking over to watch Sarah more closely.  
  
"Can you open it in another spot, Princess."  
  
"I try, Daddy." Sarah went back to the box. After a while she got bored with it and got down and walked over to Elaina. "Go play. Momma?"  
  
"Sure you can play with the box later if you want," Elaina told her letting her out the door.  
  
"Afraid her attention span isn't very long. We could have Derek come in here, he's good at solving puzzles," Elaina suggested.  
  
"If I'm a Donovan and I couldn't open it, I doubt that Derek will be able to." Frank considered.  
  
"I said he was good at puzzles. I'm not claiming anything else," Elaina told him walking out to find Derek.  
  
After much searching Elaina found Derek out with Becky, near the stables. "Derek, could you come inside with me for a few minutes?"  
  
"Something wrong?" Derek asked walking over to his mother.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong exactly. Your father and I could use your help on solving a puzzle," Elaina told him.  
  
"Ok, can Becky come with us?"  
  
"If she wants. It isn't anything top secret," Elaina said starting to walk back.  
  
"Mom-Elaina. If you don't mind I think I'll go talk with Alex and Monica about something," Becky told her.  
  
"Free country, Babe, you can do as you please," Elaina smiled at her.  
  
Derek and Elaina walked to the office where Frank and Ardeth were looking over the box again trying to figure it out. "Hey Dad. Mom said you needed my help with a puzzle?"  
  
"Sarah has it started. We want to get this puzzle box opened to see what is in it exactly."  
  
"Who sent it to you?" Derek asked taking the box and looking at it.  
  
"Hank sent it to your mom," Frank answered.  
  
"What makes you think it opens up more than it is?" Derek wondered.  
  
"We just know that it does, it doesn't matter how we found out," Frank told him.  
  
"I love it when you keep things from me like a kid. I can't help you. If you want it open you a hammer on it." Derek put the box down and went to leave. Elaina met him at the door.  
  
"You get your ass back over there; do as we asked and don't you ever act that way again in front of guests," Elaina told him quietly and sternly.  
  
"What are you not telling me? I'm old enough to understand things. If you keep treating me as a child, I will act like one," Derek told her.  
  
Elaina sighed. "Alright you want to know what is going on? Let me tell you. Ardeth and Layla came from Cairo by way of the storm we had last night. Ardeth is your father's distant cousin but he lives in the year 1934. That puzzle box belongs to him, it was stolen from him and we think it could help them get back to their time era," Elaina explained.  
  
"Now do you understand all of that? If you do explain it to the four of us because we have no idea how it happened," Elaina just stood there and stared at him.  
  
"That's a damn good story. Did you rehearse that or did you make it up on the fly?" Derek laughed, not believing her.  
  
"See, you don't know the truth when you hear it. I could have told you a lie, but I didn't," Elaina said, walking over to Frank.  
  
"It was the truth?" Derek was still not convinced.  
  
"Yes," The four of them answered together.  
  
"Interesting. Let me see the box again," Derek said, taking it from Frank. "What did Sarah do to get this opened?"  
  
"She pressed on the opposite side and it popped open." Frank showed him.  
  
"I'll study it for a few minutes, then I'll try to get it open." Derek went over and sat in a chair facing the window.  
  
"Your son is very headstrong, like his mother," Ardeth said.  
  
"And his father," Elaina stated, smiling." "I resemble that remark," Frank laughed.  
  
"Why don't we leave Derek in here with the box. Would either of you want to go riding?" Elaina asked.  
  
"It would take my mind off of our troubles," Ardeth said. "Layla would you want to go riding? You can ride with me."  
  
"We have plenty of horses you can ride one alone," Frank told her.  
  
"I was thrown from a horse and have feared them a little since. I only ride with Ardeth holding me now," Layla stated.  
  
"That is very romantic. I could see why you'd want to only ride that way." Elaina smiled as Layla blushed.  
  
"Well, Derek if you're going to be a while we'll be out riding. Don't touch anything you find in it just lock the office and come to get us. Understand?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Derek said still working with the box. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
They two couples went out to the stables. Cody and Sabrina were there brushing down their horses after riding. "Hello again, Ardeth, Layla," Sab greeted him. "This is my boyfriend, Cody Forrester." Sab introduced them as Cody walked over by her.  
  
"Wow! Sab wasn't kidding when she said you looked like Frank," Cody said, getting nudged by Sab. "Oh sorry, it's just so weird you looking."  
  
"Cody, you're rambling," Sab told him.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you both. I better get back to my brushing," Cody said, walking away.  
  
"He excites easily," Sab giggled.  
  
"What horse do you wish to ride Ardeth?" Frank asked.  
  
"The one I had this morning was very gentle. I will ride Zeus again," Ardeth said.  
  
"Frank, may I make a suggestion?" Elaina asked.  
  
"What might that be, Lady?"  
  
"Have Layla get on Zeus first." Elaina made the signal for Frank to have Zeus lay down.  
  
"I think that is a good suggestion," Frank smiled as he brought Zeus out. Elaina went in to get the saddle. She came back and threw the saddle up on the horse and Frank tightened it on Zeus.  
  
"Layla, I think you should get on first and then Ardeth," Elaina said.  
  
"I usually get on first to steady the horse so he does not move," Ardeth explained.  
  
"Zeus won't move until commanded," Elaina said as Frank motioned for the horse to go down.  
  
"Now you can get on and he won't move until you are ready," Frank said.  
  
"I am afraid when he moves I will fall off," Layla said backing away from the horse.  
  
"I will get on with you," Ardeth said holding her.  
  
"I'll show you it is very safe." Elaina got in the saddle as Frank gave Zeus the signal to get back up. Elaina leaned forward in the saddle as the horse raised up his front legs. When he rose up on his back legs, she leaned back in the saddle. "See you just move the opposite of the horse. He does all the work." Zeus went back down and she got off for Layla to try.  
  
"I am still not sure," Layla said, looking at Ardeth.  
  
"Come with me Layla. I promise you, you won't fall or be hurt in any way," Frank told her, taking her by the hand. Frank helped her on the horse. "Are you ready?"  
  
"No I am not ready but I am willing to try. Allah, minfadlak saidnee," Layla said looking up.  
  
Frank motioned for Elaina to move Zeus. Zeus rose up slower this time, sensing the fear of the rider. Frank held onto her as the horse rose up. Once on all fours Zeus nickered. Layla giggled with delight at not having fallen off.  
  
"I do believe you enjoyed that ride," Elaina laughed with Layla.  
  
"That was scary at first but fun too," Layla smiled. "Come Ardeth I am ready to ride."  
  
"Would you like to go alone?" Ardeth asked looking up to her.  
  
"La. I would like you to be with me," Layla said smiling. "As Elaina said it is romantic to ride together," Layla said quietly.  
  
Frank saddled Black Velvet while Elaina waited. "Frank, I think I'll ride with you. Sahara should stay with the colt. The team has the other horses in use."  
  
"The thought that it is romantic had nothing to do with your decision?" Frank asked.  
  
"A wee bit." Elaina kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered to him.  
  
They went riding together for an hour when they returned Derek was waiting for them at the fence. "Hey Derek, have any luck?" Frank asked.  
  
"Come see for yourself," Derek said as they got off the horses.  
  
"Don't keep us in suspense. Did you open it or not?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Yes. Sarah and I opened it together. When we did we walked out of the room and locked the door as you instructed," Derek said as they walked back to the house.  
  
"Your curiosity didn't make you look inside?" Frank asked.  
  
"No. I did as you said," Derek answered as Frank unlocked the door to the office.  
  
Ardeth walked over to the opened box and looked inside it. "There is sand in it. There is also a note." Ardeth took the note out and read it to them. "To the one true Donovan that opened this, may all the paths you take in your journeys return you to your home safely."  
  
"It took two Donovan's to open it. I guess Sarah and I will always return home safely," Derek considered.  
  
"I think that is true." Layla smiled. "What do we do now? How do we get back to our time?"  
  
"Good question," Elaina said wondering.  
  
"If the sand is the answer. Touching it may cause you to go back," Derek said.  
  
"You weren't in here when he read the writing on the box. How do you know what it said?"  
  
"I asked Alex. She came in to ask you something. When she saw the box and the writing on in she told me what it said."  
  
"I knew she could speak it, I didn't know she could read it," Elaina said. "I'm wondering if we should be close by when you try. If that bright light hits again and we are too close we could end up back in 1934 too."  
  
"Maybe we should say our good byes. We are eternally grateful for you helping us," Layla said.  
  
"I think you should change back into your clothes before trying anything. Derek, could you go get them? I put them in their room earlier," Elaina asked.  
  
"Sure, Mom." Derek left the room.  
  
"I'm going to miss you both," Elaina said, hugging Layla. "I hope the sand takes you back safely."  
  
"Shukran Frank, for welcoming us into your home even though the circumstances were a touch mysterious," Ardeth said, shaking his hand.  
  
"You're family. We would never turn away a member of our family," Frank said.  
  
"He can say that now, before he wanted to leave you out in the rain," Elaina joked.  
  
"Forgive her, she uses humor when she has to deal with good byes," Frank told him, giving Ardeth a slight hug.  
  
"We wish we could say we will be back, but I have a feeling that will be impossible," Layla said. "We will miss you both too."  
  
"I just hope it works or we are going to be blubbering idiots for nothing," Elaina said through tears.  
  
"Here are the clothes," Derek said, handing over the garments.  
  
"Lets go Elaina, Derek. We'll say goodbye to Sarah for you if this works," Frank said, as they got ready to walk out.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Derek said as he went out.  
  
"I wonder if it will work? More important, what if it doesn't?" Elaina asked as she and Frank walked into the game room to watch the others dancing again. "Everyone looks so happy but I can't help but feel sad that they may be leaving."  
  
"They need to get back. We all know that. Somehow, some way we will see them again. I just have a feeling about it," Frank said, holding her as they watched Derek and Becky dancing. "Want to join them?"  
  
"I think I would," Elaina said. Frank turned her around to face him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Frank said as they started to dance.  
  
"Allah," .. "God," "Minfadlak saidnee." .. "Please help me." "La." . "No." "Shukran" .. "Thank you" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Are you ready, Layla?" Ardeth said after they changed their clothes.  
  
"Aywa. What if this does not work? Will we be here forever?" Layla asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"The family history tells us that our first child was born in Cairo. It will work," Ardeth said confidently as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"I believe you, Hubee. I believe anything you say when you kiss me that way," Layla said, blushing.  
  
"Shall we try touching the sand, together? If that does not work we will pour it on the floor and walk on it," Ardeth suggested.  
  
They placed their hands inside the compartment with the sand but nothing happened. "I think we should do as you suggested and pour it on the floor," Layla said.  
  
Ardeth poured the sand on the carpeting. He took Layla into his arms as they walked into the small pile of sand. A bright flash of light surrounded them in the room.  
  
"Frank, look!" Elaina exclaimed seeing the light flashing in the hallway. They quickly walked to the door to see the light dim under the door of the office. They waited a minute and they opened the door. Ardeth and Layla were gone. All that was left to their visit was the clothing they had used and a few grains of sand on the carpet.  
  
"I so glad it worked," Frank said, looking at the grains of sand. "Too bad we only have our memories that this happened, no tangible proof."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Elaina was picking up the clothes. She held up the pendant that Sarah was so fond of. "She left this. I would say for Sarah, since she liked to play with it," Elaina said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"No one would ever believe what happened. Let's just keep it to the small group that all ready knows about it," Frank stated.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea for now," Elaina agreed.  
  
*******  
  
Cairo 1934. Ardeth and Layla woke up in the desert not far from their camp. Ardeth looked around to see the vast desert before him. Layla looked to see someone walking toward them. The sun was so bright she shaded her eye with her hand to make out the person walking toward them. It was Rick O'Connell their friend.  
  
"Ardeth!" Rick yelled out to him.  
  
"I am so glad we have gotten back to our time. But how do we explain to everyone what happened to us?" Layla asked Ardeth.  
  
"We will just have to try. I am sure they will believe the truth," Ardeth replied.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," Rick asked as he reached them.  
  
"We have much to tell you. Let us go back to our camp so we can explain it to everyone," Ardeth said, helping Layla stand.  
  
"Did you get thrown from your horse?" Rick asked. "We were thrown but not by a horse," Layla said very cryptically.  
  
Rick looked at her wondering what she meant by what she said. "Sounds like you've been in the sun too long Layla," Rick suggested.  
  
"All will be cleared up, I hope, after we explain what happened to us," Ardeth told him as they walked toward the camp.  
  
As they were walking back Layla became dizzy and fell to the ground. Ardeth knelt down beside her. "What is wrong, Layla?"  
  
"I do not know I felt very dizzy and I stumbled. I'm not feeling well, maybe I have been in the sun too long," Layla commented. Ardeth looked into her eyes and smiled at her as he helped her up. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Many women act that way when they are with child," Ardeth told her.  
  
"Just how do you know that one, buddy?" Rick asked him.  
  
"My mother has helped with many births. As a child I would accompany her to check on the women. I pick up on things," Ardeth chuckled as they started to the camp again.  
  
"Well buddy if she is with child, congratulations to you both. Evie will be thrilled to hear the news." Rick patted Ardeth on the back as they walked.  
  
Layla stopped again suddenly. Ardeth looked at her, thinking she may be dizzy again. Layla turned around to go back to the spot where she had fallen. "This is what I was searching for." She knelt down to pick up a small, framed picture.  
  
Ardeth took the picture from her to see it was of the Donovan family. Rick looked at the photo over his shoulder. "Hey, he looks like you, sort of. Who is he?" Rick wondered.  
  
"He is my distant cousin," Ardeth told him proudly.  
  
"What kind of doll is the little girl holding? I have never seen one like that before," Rick said, looking more closely at the picture."  
  
"She called her Barbie," Layla answered.  
  
"Where to they live? There's just something about this photo that's very strange. I can't quite place what it is."  
  
"I am certain that once you have heard our story it will clear up the questions your mind has about the picture and the family," Ardeth told Rick.  
  
"I can hardly wait to hear it. Your making it more mysterious by the second," Rick kept looking at the photo as they walked back to camp.  
"Aywa". "yes" "Hubee". "My Love" 


	9. Epilogue

Frank and Elaina were exhausted after the party broke up. They went to the office and found that the computer was still on and the family history was still up. Elaina decided to sit and read it for a while as Frank built a fire in the fireplace. "Frank, do you know why your mom never put your brother's death in this history?"  
  
"No. If you remember I didn't even know she had sent it," Frank said to her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Elaina said as she went back to reading. Sarah came back in the room and started looking around. "What you looking for, Baby Girl?"  
  
"Box," Sarah said.  
  
"Ardeth and Layla took the box home with them," Frank told her. "They did leave you something in return though." Frank walked over to the desk and picked up the pendant necklace. "Layla left this for you." Frank handed it to her.  
  
"Put it on please?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"Ok Princess." Frank put the necklace over her head. Sarah admired it as she had when Layla had it on. "Take good care of that, don't lose it."  
  
"I won't, Daddy. Me go show Becky, now." Sarah ran out of the room holding to the flopping necklace.  
  
"She's happy," Elaina said. "I hope they made it back safe."  
  
"Did the history change anymore?" Frank wondered.  
  
"No. I guess that's a good sign," Elaina considered.  
  
*****  
  
"So this box was yours but it was stolen a few weeks ago in the raid?" Evie asked as she looked at the box.  
  
"That box ended up at the home of your distant cousin's and it helped you to get back here? That's quite a story," Rick said.  
  
"The story is completely true my friend. Why would we lie about such a thing?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"Don't mind him, Ardeth. He believes you as do I," Evie said to him. "You said you had other news for me. What is it?"  
  
"I'm with child," Layla answered, blushing.  
  
"Really? How do you know?" Evie asked giving her a hug.  
  
"I just know. Did you not feel Alex before a healer told you?" Layla asked.  
  
"I guess I did in a way," Evie replied.  
  
"We also have it from a very reliable source that our first child will be born in nine months," Ardeth answered.  
  
"That must be a hell of a source, to know that, buddy," Rick said.  
  
"I bet I know. The family history that you mentioned earlier, that's how you know, isn't it?" Evie surmised.  
  
"Yes, we learned much from it. I will give Ardeth a daughter first and then a son," Layla told them, beaming with joy. "It said I would carry four times and give him five children. I will have twins."  
  
"Oh my! You are going to have your hands full," Evie said patting Layla on the back.  
  
"I love children. I will be a very happy mother," Layla told her.  
  
"Evie we have to be going. We promised Jonathon and Alex we'd be back tonight," Rick stated standing up. "You take care of her or I'll beat you up," Rick said playfully to Ardeth.  
  
"I will always take care of her," Ardeth said helping Layla up.  
  
"We'll be back soon to check in on you," Evie said as they left the tent together.  
  
"You are always welcome to come back," Layla said giving her a hug.  
  
They said their goodbyes as Rick drove away from the camp. Ardeth and Layla went back into the tent. Ardeth picked up the box and looked at it closely.  
  
"What is Hubee?" Layla asked.  
  
"I am wondering how the box closed. Did it close when we got back? If so did it trap more sand inside?" Ardeth wondered as he tried to open the box again to see inside it.  
  
"You cannot open the box. You have tried many times. Why don't you take it to your uncle and have him look inside it?"  
  
"You are a very intelligent woman," Ardeth smiled at her then gave her a kiss. "That kiss gives me other ideas then opening the box."  
  
"Just what ideas do you have my dear husband?" Layla asked kissing him again.  
  
"I do believe you know exactly what ideas I have for us," Ardeth said.  
  
"I think you know me very well Hubee. Shall we retire to our bed early?"  
  
"I believe that is a very good idea, my sweet wife." Ardeth picked her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. 


End file.
